bttffandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Powrót do Przyszłości
O filmie Powrót do przyszłości (ang. Back to the Future) - amerykański film przygodowy i fantastyczno-naukowy z 1985 roku, wyreżyserowany przez Roberta Zemeckisa. Zarys fabuły Marty McFly odwiedza swojego znajomego, dużo starszego od siebie Doktora Emmetta Browna, naukowca, jednak nie zastaje go w domu. Chłopiec otrzymuje za to telefon od doktora z prośbą o przybycie na miejsce mającego się odbyć przełomowego eksperymentu; Marty ma go sfilmować. Gdy nastolatek dociera we wskazane miejsce, doktor demonstruje mu swój najnowszy wynalazek, wehikuł czasu - przerobionego DeLoreana. Emmett wyjaśnia Martiemu zasadę działania maszyny. Jako pierwszy podróżował w czasie pies doktora o imieniu Einstein, a skoro ta próba się powiodła, do wehikułu mają wsiąść także i nasi bohaterowie. Niestety, ich plany zostają pokrzyżowane, kiedy na parking, gdzie ma być przeprowadzane doświadczenie, przyjeżdżają wściekli Libańczycy z karabinami w rękach. Chcą się zemścić na Doktorze, który podstępem ukradł im walizkę z plutonem. Substancja była potrzebna naukowcowi właśnie do tego eksperymentu jako paliwo. Rozpoczyna się pościg, w trakcie którego Emmett Brown zostaje zastrzelony, a Marty w panice chroni się w DeLoreanie, którym ucieka przed wściekłą bandą. Zapomina, że wehikuł został już przygotowany do eksperymentu i nieświadomie przenosi się w czasie, jak się później okazuje - do roku 1955. Marty odnajduje doktora Emmeta w swoim domu. Chce, żeby naukowiec pomógł mu wrócić do roku 1985, jednak to nie takie proste. Ciężko jest przekonać twórcę wynalazku, że w ogóle coś takiego skonstruował, a co dopiero poinformować go o przyszłym tragicznym wydarzeniu. W latach pięćdziesiątych nie ma plutonu, a na dodatek nastolatek spotyka na swojej drodze własnych rodziców i uniemożliwia im poznanie się. Oznacza to, że w 1985 nigdy się nie urodził... Fabuła szczegółowa W tajemniczym pomieszczeniu wiele zegarów tyka jednocześnie, wszystkie pokazują tę samą godzinę, co do sekundy. Jest przed ósmą. Oprócz czasomierzy w pokoju jest też wiele innych urządzeń o praktycznym, zautomatyzowanym działaniu - opiekacz do tostów, otwieracz psiej karmy w puszce i tego typu. Są one perfekcyjnie zsynchronizowane, jedno włącza się po drugim. Reklama Toyoty nadawana w radiu wskazuje na czas i miejsce akcji - październik, rok 1985, Hill Valley. Wycinek z gazety powieszony na ścianie sugeruje, że to dom doktora Browna. Spikerka z telewizji informuje o rzekomej kradzieży plutonu przez libijskie ugrupowanie terrorystyczne. Do pomieszczenia wchodzi młody chłopak, Marty McFly. Szuka "doktora", ale nikt mu nie odpowiada, zagląda więc głębiej. Podłącza gitarę elektryczną do potężnego głośnika, który nastawia na maksymalne parametry. Próba gry kończy się nieszczęściem - siła wzmacniacza odrzuca chłopaka, niszczy meble, urządzenie także ulega uszkodzeniu. Sekundę później dzwoni telefon. Doktor w rozmowie prosi Martiego, by przyjechał o pierwszej piętnaście w nocy do centrum handlowego Dwie Sosny, ponieważ dokonał ważnego odkrycia. Przy okazji ostrzega nastolatka, żeby nie używał wzmacniacza, ponieważ może go przeciążyć. Marty nie przyznaje się do tego, co napsocił. Zegary tymczasem wybijają chórem godzinę ósmą. Doktor stwierdza, że późnią się dwadzieścia pięć minut, co oznacza, że eksperyment się powiódł. Marty jednak myśli tylko o tym, że spóźni się do szkoły. Wybiega z domu i czym prędzej wskakuje na deskorolkę. Po drodze pomaga sobie, chwytając się tylnej części jadących samochodów. Sceny usunięte Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Trylogia